SRorgs: Madagascar
|previousseason = ''Grenada''|nextseason = ''Japan''|image = 290px}} SRorgs: Madagascar is the 8th season of SRorgs! Twists * Fans vs. Favorites: 'This season will use the Fans vs Favorites theme where 10 former fan favorites will play against 10 new players in a battle for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Public Vote: The favorites will be voted in by a alumni vote similar to IRL Survivor's Second Chances season's public vote. *'Selfish or Selfless': At the first immunity challenge, the players had the choice between playing selfishly or selflessly. Anyone who chose Selfless competed for their tribe. While anyone who chose Selfish competed for Individual Reward. *'Everyone's Reward(ish):' At the final nine reward challenge, every person sans last place received a reward, either good or bad. **'Mask of Negation:' The mask of negation allows a competitor to block another competitor from voting, however said blocked person can still receive votes. **'Instant Vote Steal:' The vote steal will allow a competitor to steal the vote of a fellow castaway, but only at the tribal attained. In this case, it is the final 9 tribal council. **'Dark Pearl:' The Dark Pearl is a negative advantage where the person who gains the dark pearl will automatically get a vote against them. The dark pearl holder can still vote. Favorites Vote Nine of the ten returning 'favorites' were determined by a vote (Roodman was the tenth favorite and was cast to compensate for a production error in his last season, SRorgs: All Stars). Anybody who had played only once and hadn't won was eligible to campaign to return, and fourteen applied for the season in total. There was one applicant from SRorgs: Iceland, three from SRorgs: Tuvalu, six from SRorgs: Falkland Islands and four from SRorgs: Grenada. The five contestants who applied but were not voted onto the season were Jake, Zach, Ant and Chris from Grenada and Abi from Falkland Islands. This meant that no contestants from Grenada were voted into the season. The final makeup of the favorites tribe was two contestants from Iceland, three from Tuvalu and five from Falkland Islands. Buffs Castaways Ep. Guide Voting Table } | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | | | | |colspan = "3" rowspan = "3"|Jury Vote |- |align=left !Alex |- |- | | | | - | - | | | | | | | | | | |colspan = "2" | |- |align=left !Rhys |- |- | | | - | | - | - | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |colspan = "2" | |- |align=left !Steve | | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |- |align=left !Dexter | | | - | - | | - | - | | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |- |align=left !Uranus | | | - | - | | - | - | | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | | | | | |- |align=left !Hey | | | - | - | | - | - | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |align=left !Ethan |- |- | | | - | | - | - | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | | | |- |align=left !Bear | | | - | - | - | | - | - | | | |colspan = "2" | | | | |- |align=left !Radix |- |- | | | - | | - | - | | | | | | | |- |align=left !Brian | | | - | - | | - | - | | | | | | | |- |align=left !Brayth |- |- | | | | - | - | | | | | | |- |align=left !Roodman | | | - | - | | - | - | | |- |align=left !Beowulf |- |- | | | - | | | |- |align=left !Lenny |- |- | | | - | | |- |align=left !Jacob |- |- | | | | |- |align=left !Pory |- |- | | | |- |align=left !Ry |- |- | | |- |align=left !Diro | | | |- |align=left !Adam | | |}